Forever
by BlueberrySpoilz
Summary: Renji likes Ichigo. There's only one problem, he's Rukia's boyfriend. When Renji is forced to ask out Byakuya which will he choose? What will happen to the other? Why am I asking these questions? AU. Yaoi, Slash, BoyxBoy. ON HIATUS! Most likely abandoned.
1. Forbidden Love

Hello! My readers! This is a new story that I'm starting, but, with my short attention span and inability to keep with one story for long, I can't guarantee that I will update very fast if at all. If you read Vampire Academy then please check out my Vampire Academy MSN. People tell me its pretty funny. I'm not sure if this is good, but whatever.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters but I do own the story and the story idea.

**Warning:** This is yaoi or slash, which means boyxboy. The pairing is either RenjixByakuya or RenjixIchigo, I haven't decided yet. I do hope to have a lemon or two later on down the line, but I will put up plenty of warnings.

_**Flames Will Be Laughed At. Hah.**_

**Renji's P.O.V**

Forbidden love. We all want it yet refuse to acknowledge the truth. We want forbidden love for the simple reason that it's forbidden. We want to rebel. Fight the system no matter how useful it is. The rules hold us back from doing what we have to. They keep us from surviving on nothing but our instincts. But, deep inside, those instincts are still there. They tell us to disobey and do what we want. They are that little voice that tells us that the rules are stupid and we have no reason to follow them. So, to survive, we break the rules.

One of these rules is one all teens know. DON'T FALL IN LOVE WITH YOUR FRIEND'S BOYFRIEND! Yet it is for exactly that reason that we do. Since he is your friend's boyfriend, obviously, he is off limits. So the voice of our instincts tells us that we must take him.

Of course there's always the possibility that he won't want you. Especially if you're a boy, like me. But you've already decided. He will be yours. Your instincts have already taken over and your mind is set. You won't lose him. I won't lose him. God, I sound like a fucking Zen audio book.

Rukia and I have been best friends since before I can remember, and I would never do anything to hurt her. Well except steal her boyfriend. But we're teenagers, I mean, how attached can she be to one of her many high school boyfriends?

Okay, so actually she's really attached. Why him? Why not that Shuhei guy? I don't see what's so special to _her_ about him. He's just a boy. A boy that I have to have. I'm not possessive or anything… Well, usually. I like him though, a lot. His beautiful orange hair is so silky. Oh, that sounded kind of bad. Okay let's get this straight. Yes, I have touched his hair, but it was an accident. I accidentally tripped and I fell on top of him. Yes, it was a _real _accident.

Still, his hair was so soft. And his eyes are such a nice shade of cinnamon brown, much like my own actually, but lighter. And his slight, lithe frame, not quite girly, but it has a certain femininity to it. But the way Rukia looks at him. Like he's a life boat in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

Rukia's always been a very dense person, especially when it comes to other's feelings. Especially when it comes to my feelings. She doesn't notice that I look at him the same, if not more. More like he's the cure to fucking leukemia and I have stage three terminal cancer.

I sometime's get the feeling he feels the same. A look, a soft touch, but then it's gone, just as soon as it came. And then he's with her, laughing, smiling, looking like the happiest person in the world. And so does she.

It's not like I don't want her to be happy, quite the opposite actually. It's just that I can't stand around and watch her be happy with _him_. Not when I'm standing right there, not even two feet away, practically drowning in my own depression.

Rukia says that as soon as I get a girlfriend we can double date, so that she's not just dragging me around to the movies. I don't mind though. I don't have many friends, just two other than Rukia, and they barely talk to me now that they have boyfriends. Hinamori and Toshiro are a pretty cute couple, they're both midgets. But Izuru's boyfriend, Gin, kind of creeps me out. I will admit though, he's hot. Actually, if I'm being honest with myself, Izuru's hot too.

But anyways, I'm getting off track. Ichigo, that's his name if I didn't mention it earlier, is definitely becoming one of my close friends. We have the same taste in music, clothes, websites, and food. He just transferred here from some other boarding school. I'm not really sure why. I'll have to ask him.

By the way, my name is Renji, I'm about 5'12 and fairly muscular, I mean I definitely have an eight-pack. I have long red hair I usually keep tied up and dark cinnamon brown eyes that I mentioned earlier. I also have quite a few tattoo's in random places on my body, including on my forehead(Damn those hurt), and my chest.

Hmmm. I wonder if Ichigo likes tattoo's? What if he hates them or thinks they're weird? Okay, okay, calm down Renji. You're just thinking irrationally. "Damn, I'm suffering from a common and extremely painful decease."

"What?"

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

"What?" I asked, coming up behind Renji. He had been sitting there, staring off into the distance all class period, he hadn't even twitched when the bell rang. "You do know class is out right?"

He looked up, a startled expression on his face. "Huh? Oh." He got up quickly and started to walk away, and at that moment I was once again hit with his beauty. His long red hair and gorgeous eyes. And he was strong too, not, like, ripped or anything, but subtly muscular. I loved his tattoo's too.

I caught up to him on our way to the cafeteria. "What disease do you have?" I asked, confused. Was he sick? He had said it was common… A cold? The flu? I hoped it was nothing serious.

"Oh it's nothing," he said carelessly, " Just a little bug. Must be something going around." But I could see something in his eyes, something he always seemed to have. It looked almost like… "You said it was painful."

He flinched. "Not really. Just a sort of… dull ache. That's all." He was lying, I could tell. We were good friends now. I could tell these sorts of things. I was going to say something but just then Rukia bounced up to us and gave me a light kiss on the cheek. I saw another funny look cross Renji's face.

"Tomorrow's summer!" Rukia was practically bursting with excitement. "Ichigo you should invite some of you're other friends from your old school to come here! I would love to meet them! And you're parents!" I wasn't paying attention to her, I was too busy watching Renji's face become darker and more shadowed. I flinched slightly, though, at her words. They can't meet my parents. Or my 'friends.'

I looked up again though when I saw Renji turn around and move to walk away. "I have to go to the bathroom." He said carelessly over his shoulder, but I could read him. There was one thing I was sure of.

He's hiding something.

**Renji's P.O.V**

He's hiding something.

I saw him flinch, and he looked almost like he was in pain when Rukia mentioned meeting his parents and his friends. Was there something bad that happened before he moved. I am sure it was something painful to him. I'm become to accustomed to the expression of pain. After all I do see it every time I look in the mirror, which I am currently doing.

My face is well enough, I guess. My eyeliner is smudged though. Oh yeah, I wear eyeliner, so do Ichigo and Rukia, although I guess for her it's not that unusual. Our 'clique' at school is considered the 'emo' or 'goth' clique. People stay away from us, they're scared of us. We're just scary people.

I get annoyed when people get the definition of emo wrong. I mean, really, it's not that hard. Emo stands for Emotional as in, showing your emotions. That's why you'll see some 'emos' walking around with totally random, super-bright neon clothes, and others with black, dark and evil seeming clothes. It all depends on their emotions. Also, not all 'emos' are cutters.

Okay, sorry about that little rant. I just got kind of out of hand. I do that a lot it seems. Ichigo seemed worried about me earlier, he was asking what disease I had. It's not like I could just say something like, Oh yeah it's nothing, the disease I was talking about was love, and just incase you were wondering it's actually _you_ that I'm in love with. Just a little FYI for you.

Damn. I'm losing it. I'm using sarcasm on myself. Although, I have always considered myself to have a few loose screws in my head. I started to suspect when I saw a picture of Alex Evans and told my best friend (At the time), Hinamori, that he was hot. After a small amount of freaking out over my gayness, she agreed. I mean, it's not like she was a homophobe, but apparently, according to her and Izuru, I never 'Showed any signs of liking the same sex.' Whatever.

I guess I should probably go eat lunch with the others soon or they'll all come looking for me. I walked out of the bathroom slowly and cautiously looked around. No point in getting stopped by someone I really didn't want to talk to, like-

"Abarai."

"Kuchiki."

"Are you on your way to the lunch room?"

"Of course."

"Well then, I think you should go."

"And why is that?"

"Because you are blocking my entrance to the bathroom."

Damn! He got me! I hate that Byakuya bastard. If he wasn't Rukia's adoptive brother and idol, I would have beaten him up long ago. He was also hot, another mark in his favor. I might've even considered dating him if it weren't for his Gods cursed attitude!

I moved out of the way so that he could walk in but I made sure that there was barely enough room to pass through, so he would have to squeeze in. He did so with a glare.

"Abarai."

"Yes Kuchiki?"

"You are a bastard."

I smirked. "Oh, I know." I said calmly and walked away.

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

Where's Renji? He said he was just going to the bathroom, really it shouldn't take- Oh, never mind, here he comes. "Renji!" Hinamori called from her perch on one of the highest branches of the tree we were currently sitting under. I guess she was average looking. If you like really short people. She had an interesting personality though, almost completely opposite that of her boyfriend Toshiro. He was a young genius with white hair and silvery- purple eyes. Very manly.

"What took you so long?" Asked Renji's other friend, Izuru. Now him and his boyfriend where what I would call hot. Izuru had his blonde hair cut so that it hung over his face and covered one of his eyes, which were blue. And Gin, who was always smiling, had pretty silver hair that fell across his face and would probably get in his eyes if he ever opened them. Though neither were my type. I like guys with long hair.

I mean, if I liked guys at all that is. 'Cause I don't. I like girls. Like Rukia. I turned to look at her, she was smiling and waving Renji over, but I could see the mischief in her eyes. She's planning something. "Renji." She said, her voice carefully neutral.

"Yes?" He asked, his face and voice wary. He could tell something was up. "Well, we, meaning Hinamori, Toshiro, Izuru, Gin, Ichigo and I, are all going to the beach tomorrow," She started and he frowned. I myself was surprised, and judging by the looks on the others faces, they were too. Rukia had conveniently forgotten to mention this trip to the rest of us. "You can come," Renji smiled and Rukia held up a finger, "If you can find a date." Renji's smile faded into a pout, which I will admit was cute. I mean… Never mind. "What?" He asked.

"Well, it's a couples thing." Rukia said, the triumph plain in her voice. "If you can find a date, then you can come." By now Renji was glaring. "How am I supposed to find a date before tomorrow!? Not to mention that I'm gay and I don't know any other gay guys at this fucking school!" He half yelled, half whispered it to Rukia. I already knew he was gay, we all did, but it seemed like he didn't want the whole school to know.

"Oh come on Renji, we all know that over half the male population at this school is gay. It must be something in the air." Hinamori said smugly, apparently she accepted this 'Cruelty to Renji' thing wholeheartedly. "And, for a guy with long hair, you're pretty hot. It really shouldn't be that hard to get a date."

Man, these people are mean. Is this how it usually works with this group? I have to wonder though, how does Renji feel about all this…?

**Renji's P.O.V**

Oh, God damn those bastards! How could they!? What's wrong with them. I mean seriously, isn't it pretty obvious that I don't want to be in a relationship!? I don't even like any of the guys at this school! Well, except Ichigo. I like him. A lot. But anyone else can go to hell! I got up to storm away, Rukia's smirking face burned in my mind.

From the looks on the others faces Rukia 'forgotten' to mention the trip to the beach. How convenient. But they just went along with it anyways. Damn them. Damn them to hell. I walked away, sulking, and almost bumped right into Byakuya. "Fuck off!" I yelled at him, watching with satisfaction as his eyes widened in shock and….Hurt? Whatever. I walked around him and towards the door. Then I was struck with a sudden idea. I turned around and started to follow him towards were he was going to sit, and caught up to him right in front of our tree. Perfect. "Hey, Byakuya," I called. He turned to look at me, his face cold. Rukia and the others were watching with confused expressions, they had no idea what was going to happen.

"Do you want to go to the beach with me tomorrow?"


	2. Introductions

Okay! Hello, my readers, I love you(Damn I sound gay). Here is the second chapter! I'm sorry I'm such a slow writer, I also have to go to dance class from 9 to 11 on Tuesdays and Wednesdays, then I just got a horse, and my Step- Grandmother is coming up here from Bear Valley Springs, Tehachapi. So I have a lot of shit going on. So yea. Sorry. Okay, I want your input, your ideas. I want you to tell me, what characters you want in here, who's P.O.V you want me to do, possible events, anything! I really appreciate it when my readers talk to me about my stories. Yes, I have decided, this is going to be a RenjixByakuya, but if you like the RenjixIchigo pairing better, there will be some of it. As in dating, kissing, making out. Possibly a lemon. And yes, there is a reason Renji is always first in the pairings. He will be Seme(It means he's on top for you dumbasses who didn't know.) I just can't imagine him letting Byakuya fuck him into the wall. Also, I'm sorry it's so short, but I decided it would be better to have a short chapter up than to have no chapter up at all. Okay. Here it is!

**Forbidden Love- Chapter 2**:

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

What!? Did he- He didn't- No! Renji didn't just ask out Byakuya Kuchiki! It's not possible! He hates him! What is he even thinking!? I mean there's no way that Byakuya would-

"Sure."

What!? No way! Why would he say yes!? And then- Oh My God. Did they just smile at each other? Holy Shit. Quick, check, has hell frozen over? No, has the moon fallen out of the sky? "What just happened?" I leaned over and asked. Rukia wasn't even moving, she was just staring at them, her mouth open. I swear, I saw a bug fly in there and she didn't even twitch. Okay, so, that's not working. " Did Renji actually just ask out Byakuya? As in _Kuchiki _Byakuya?"

"I'm not exactly sure." Gin replied. Izuru was also looking like a piece of the sky had just hit him over the head. "Do you think he's doing it just to shock Rukia?" Toushiro asked, coming down from the tree. "'Cause he's her brother and all." I looked back at Rukia who was still sitting there, shell shocked. "Looks like it's working." I said, "It looks like they're coming over here."

They were, in deed, coming over here. Not towards Rukia though, or Izuru, or Hinamori, who was also looking rather dazed. "Hey." Renji called out casually. "Hey." I said back, a little to quickly for my liking. I'm not sure why, but it's really bugging me seeing Renji and Byakuya standing there, side by side, like a couple. 'Cause they aren't. A couple, I mean. They're just going on one date to the beach, that's it. It will all have been forgotten once school starts next year. I hope.

**Renji's P.O.V**

I love the expressions on their faces. They're so easy to read. Rukia, Izuru, and Hinamori are totally shocked, just like I knew they'd be. Gin, Toushiro, and Ichigo, the boyfriends, aren't as shocked, they haven't known me as long, but even they are surprised. They know how much I hate Byakuya.

Speaking (Or thinking, or whatever) of Byakuya, he looks kind of awkward. He may be Rukia's sister, but they don't hang out that much, and she's doesn't really seem like she's going to try to get him comfortable anytime soon. "Hey," He looked over, "This is Gin and Ichigo, who you've probably already met." I gestured towards them. Gin waved, Byakuya smiled shyly. Wow. He's not acting like himself at all. Or maybe he is. I guess I don't know him very well. "And you probably know Hinamori and Toushiro, they're in your class. Then this is Izuru, Gin's boyfriend." Toushiro nodded an Izuru managed to blink.

"Okay so, Rukia, what's the plan?" I turned towards her. She didn't respond. "Rukia?" Nothing. "Rukia!" Still nothing. I leaned forward and poked her on the cheek, she almost fell over.

"Huh? What just-?" She turned around and saw Byakuya sitting next to me and she froze again, mouth hanging open. I turned to Byakuya, he still looked slightly out of place. I don't even know why I care. I mean, I'm only doing this so that I can go to the beach and hang out with Ichigo and the others. I mean, Byakuya being a tall, dark, mysterious beauty was a plus. Like, a _major_ plus.

" I guess I'm just gonna set this up." I said nonchalantly. I looked at Ichigo for approval. He nodded. " All right then. Who has a big ride we can all fit in?" I asked, Byakuya looked at Rukia and then back at me. "We have a van we could take. We might have to squeeze but…" He glanced at Izuru and Gin who were cuddling under the tree. "I don't think many of us will mind being close."

"Sure. That'll be great!" Ichigo said and smiled at the elder Kuchiki, who stared back expressionlessly. I looked back at the orange haired boy, to comfort him against Byakuya's coldness, but instead I saw his face twisted in rage so complete I stumbled backward and almost fell. I say almost, because right when I lost my balance strong arms encircled me and held me up.

"You'd better be more careful. You could actually hurt yourself one of these days." The usually icy voice actually held a note of concern, which surprised me. Why would he be concerned for me? We're enemies. Aren't we? I shook it off and looked back to Ichigo, but he was facing the other way talking to Izuru. As I watched the bell rang and Ichigo helped Rukia to stand, she hadn't moved an inch. What was that look on Ichigo's face? Who, or what would get him so angry. I looked at Byakuya, but he was already walking away. "Meet me in front of the gate after school!" I called to him. He waved back without turning. Psh. Bastard.


	3. Almost

In case you didn't notice, I changed the name of the story to Forever, seeing as it's not really that forbidden. If at all.

**Forever:**

_Chapter 3_

**Renji's P.O.V**

God, what is wrong with Byakuya!? I've been waiting here by this fucking gate for a half an hour already! I have to talk to him about the plans for tomorrow, since Rukia freezes every time she sees me. She can't even look at her brother!

I still hate him too! Byakuya, I mean. It's so stupid that they made me ask him out! Well, I guess it wasn't him specifically, but still! I pulled out my iPod (It's bright green) and played the first song I saw, Fake It by Seether (A/N I love that song).

"I love that song."

I jumped five feet in the air, I swear to you, and whirled around, almost bumping into him. "Damn you!" I said, glaring at him. He raised a perfect black eyebrow. "That's not a very nice thing to say to your 'boyfriend' now is it?"

Boyfriend? "Boyfriend! I would hardly say that we're boyfriends! It's only a day at the beach for God's sake!"

"Two."

"What?"

"It's two days at the beach. And one night." I stared at him. "Seriously?" He nodded. "Yeah."

"Damn."

"Uh-huh."

"Wow."

"…"

A slightly awkward silence fell between us. I mean, damn, this is probably the longest conversation we've ever had! Well, since we were really young anyways. Wow, I guess we were actually really good friends when we were kids. I don't really remember though, why did we end up hating each other? Oh yeah…

**Flashback**

_A young boy and girl sit, swaying, on a pair of swings. Thy look to be about eight and happy, though there is a barely suppressed sadness in their eyes. They keep glancing towards a large house where shouting can be heard. "Do you think he'll be okay?" The boy asks quietly, his shoulder-length red hair falling in his face. The girl blinks at him and quickly looks away. "I hope so." She replies, "And if he's not, we'll help him, right?" The boy looks up, a strong determination on his face. "Right."_

_Just then the door of the house bursts open and they realize the yelling has stopped. Another boy, this one maybe nine or ten and with long black hair, runs out. A bruise is forming on the left side of his face and he is limping slightly, but his expression reveals nothing. Even at this age, Byakuya Kuchiki is cold as ice._

"_Brother! Are you all right?" Asks the girl, Rukia, as she glimpses his face. "I'm fine." He says, but pain bleeds into his voice as he limps closer. Renji immediately jumps up to offer his seat and Byakuya takes is wordlessly. "So," asks Rukia hesitantly, "what was his argument this time?" A short silence. "He thinks I'm gay." Byakuya says softly. Rukia gasps. "How dare he! Without any proof at al-"_

"_I am."_

_"What?" She looks confused. "I am gay." She blinks, and gapes, but he's looking at Renji, waiting, perhaps, for approval. After a while Renji looks up from ripping up grass and notices Byakuya staring at him. "What?" He asks. "Aren't you going to say something?" Renji looks confused. "Like what?" Byakuya blinks. "Like, that's gross, or, ew." Renji laughs and both Kuchiki's give him weird looks. He gasps for air. "But I'm gay too!" He collapses on the ground, all the while laughing hysterically. Rukia is beside herself when Byakuya starts to chuckle, and then outright laugh. And of course, Byakuya's injuries will get better and everything will be fine. It'll be just the three of them, forever._

_Two Days Later_

_Byakuya runs through his spacious living room, his eyes, wild with fear, roam the large space and land on Rukia's small, huddled form, shaking with sobs. He grabs her and half-pulls half-drags her to the front door and pushes her out…_

…_just as his father bursts into the hallway. Byakuya spins around to face him and is met with a slap to his face. He turns his head sideways but remains standing and quickly closes the door, trapping himself inside. "You and your stupid 'friend' are both faggots." The man slurs and slams Byakuya against the wall. He distantly hears a picture frame clatter to the ground and break. "It's all that boys fault too! I should just kill him." His fingers tighten around his sons throat, his black eyes blazing with hatred._

_"No!" Byakuya gasps. He can't say anymore, he is losing oxygen. "No, eh? Will you stay away from him then? Tell him you _hate_ him?" His father sneers at him. He almost can't bear to think of it, but hen he sees Renji's smiling face, dead. He'll do it too. His father will kill him, he's done it before. Killed someone…_

_He nods. He'll do it, to save Renji. His father smirks. "Good boy." He let's Byakuya fall and he lands painfully, small shards of glass dig into his skin, from the frame, and beside him, the picture. He picks it up and there he is. His mother and his father, him and baby Rukia. She's only about one year old and him three. They're all smiling, except Byakuya who's frowning as Rukia pulls on his already long hair. The perfect family. Forever._

_The Next Day_

_"What do you mean?" Renji asks, confused. "I mean," Byakuya says slowly and quietly, "I don't want to be friends anymore." Renji stares at him. "Why?" He chokes out. Byakuya's gaze hardens and he steadily meets the other boys gaze. "You and Rukia are too young, too immature. I don't see why I even hung out with you in the first place!" The hurt and confusion in the read head's eyes is now replaced by anger. "You stupid jerk! What ever happened to Best Friends Forever?" At this Byakuya turns away, mostly to hide the pain that is apparent on his face. "There's no such thing as Forever."_

**End Flashback**

And now I remember. I look up to see his face mere inches from mine, unknowingly, we've moved closer together, I can feel his breath on my skin. I feel the sudden urge to lean in and press my lips to his, and I almost do, but I stop myself and pull back, studying his face. I see so many emotions, fear, sadness, hope, hurt, and above all, longing. I'm not completely sure what all this means so I say simply, "See you tomorrow." And walk away.


	4. Letter To Reviewers and Watchers

You guys... I am the most horrible person in the world. I doubt at this point that any of you have even taken the time out of your day to read this, but if you have, I want to apologize profusely for abandoning this story. I started this on a whim, and after churning out a few chapters, realized I really had no idea where I was going with it. I owe so much thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, and I felt so awful reading reviews from almost three years ago asking me to update. I've wanted to continue this for so long, and I've picked up my pencil, or opened a new document to type, more times than you can imagine. But my biggest issue is that my writing style has undergone a truly _colossal _change, and I doubt I even could write more in to this as it is.

**HOWEVER.**

If anyone would be willing to read it, I would love to take some time out of my days to attempt a re-write of the first three chapters, and then a continuation of this story, after figuring out what I actually want to do with it. I did eventually decide the main couple would be Renji and Byakuya, and I was pleased to find that every single one of my reviewers agreed. I am very open to ideas on where to take this, and would love to hear from anyone that they are still even remotely interested. Once again, I am so_so_ sorry.

-_BlueberrySpoilz_


End file.
